The secrets within
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Gaius říkal, že žádný člověk nemůže útok Dorochy přežít a Merlin se bojí pomyslet na to, co to znamená. Merlin/Artuš


Merlin vnímá všechno, co se kolem něj děje.

Ví, že leží na tvrdé zemi, i když mu najednou už nepřijde tak studená, jako ještě před chvílí, ví, že se nemůže pohnout, jakkoli se o to pokouší, a že je neuvěřitelně namáhavé nadechnout se, alespoň povrchně, a že právě znovu zachránil svého prince. Slyší pomalé, snad i trochu váhavé kroky – jejich ozvěna mu duní pod hlavou, ten starý, starý kámen – a pak si k němu někdo klekne, přímo za jeho zády, a pomalu se dotkne jeho ramene, velká, hřejivá ruka.

„Merline?" ozve se nad ním Artušův hlas, slabý a nejistý a chraplavý, a Merlin mu chce říct, ať si nedělá starosti, a že mu nic není, ale nemůže.

Ruka, kterou měl položenou na rameni, mírně zesílí sevření, a pak ho opatrně obrátí na záda, možná trochu váhavě, a Merlin se chce zeptat, čeho se tak bojí. Artuš se nad ním skloní, Merlin ví, že je to Artuš, i když na něj nedokáže zaostřit pohled, a jeho tváře se jemně dotknou prsty bez rukavice. „Merline?" zopakuje Artuš tiše a v jeho tónu je něco jako němá panika, a princ se k němu skloní blíž a jeho prsty sklouznou Merlinovi na krk.

„Žije," oznámí Artuš okamžitě někomu za sebou, a bez dalšího čekání si Merlina přitáhne blíž k sobě, jako by se mu neuvěřitelně ulevilo.

Za zády, kterými se teď opírá o princův hrudník, cítí teplo a zběsilý tlukot srdce, rychlý, příliš rychlý, a Merlin se zachvěje zimou.

Artuš polkne a zvedne někam hlavu. „Musíme ho zahřát," přikáže tlumeně a někdo stejně tiše souhlasí, hlas, který Merlin velmi dobře zná, ale právě teď ho nemůže nikam zařadit.

Nemůže se pohnout, když ho rytíři zvednou ze země, opatrně jako nikdy předtím, a vynesou ho ven z chodeb, do svého provizorního tábora. Někdo rozdělá oheň a Artuš přes Merlina přehodí tlustou deku, protože Merlin se pořád třese zimou. Lancelot sedí vedle něj, paži kolem jeho pasu, protože Merlin nemůže zůstat sedět rovně, a nic neřekne, když Merlinovi spadne hlava na jeho rameno, jen se nad ním skloní, aby se ujistil, že pořád dýchá.

Okolo ohně je těžké, nepříjemné ticho a Merlin nemá sílu cokoli říct, poradit jim, ať si odpočinou, protože ráno budou muset pokračovat v cestě na ten zatracený ostrov, kde se chce Artuš obětovat, aby zachránil Kamelot (a Merlina by opravdu zajímalo, jestli o jeho plánu vědí ostatní).

Trvá celé hodiny, než se Merlin přestane třást.

Když vyjde slunce, Percival Merlina zvedne do náruče a opatrně ho vysadí na koně, a najednou vedle něj stojí Artuš a řemínkem mu přivazuje nohu ke třmenu, aby nespadl dolů, až jeho kůň vyrazí zpátky do Kamelotu. Merlin pod tváří cítí hrubou koňskou srst a Artuš stojí hned vedle něj, dlaň na jeho rameni, a Merlin ví, že se chystá pokračovat dál, pokračovat _bez něj_. Jeho obličej je bledý a oči má rozevřené doširoka a Merlin se k němu nakloní.

„Vezmi mě s sebou, prosím," dostane ze sebe první slova od včerejší noci, hlas slabý a sotva slyšitelný.

Artuš zavrtí hlavou a odpoví mu, že by zemřel (protože Artuš neví, že to je přesně to, co se Merlin chystal udělat, zemřít místo něj), a stiskne mu rameno, jako by se s ním loučil, a pak ho pustí a bez dalšího slova pobídne koně k chůzi.

Merlin se nemůže otočit, aby se za ním alespoň ohlédl, ale v zádech cítí jeho pohled.

xXx

„Merline," osloví ho Gaius nesouhlasně a zavrtí hlavou, když Merlin vstane z postele a oznámí, že se chystá jít do práce.

Jako by mu rytíři museli říkat něco o tom, co se stalo. Jako by si nemohli celou tu příhodu s Dorochou nechat pro sebe, teď když je Merlin naprosto v pořádku, a všechno, co Gwaine a Leon Gaiovi řekli, je jen zbytečné přidělávání starostí starému muži.

„Nic mi není," prohlásí Merlin.

„Ale –"

Merlin se pečlivě vyhne jeho pohledu a ztratí se za dveřmi dřív, než Gaius stačí říct cokoli dalšího.

Merlin nechce vědět, co přesně se stalo, když ho napadla Dorocha.

Gaius se ho na to několikrát během dalších pár dní pokouší zeptat, ale Merlin vždycky jen zakroutí hlavou.

xXx

Merlin beze slova prochází Artušovy komnaty a uklízí. Artuš je neuvěřitelný. Odvážný rytíř a spravedlivý král, který nechce nic jiného než to, co je nejlepší pro jeho lidi, ale co se týká udržování pořádku, to je úplně jiný příběh.

I když ten nepořádek má možná něco společného s tím, že Merlin opravdu není zrovna nejlepší sluha na světě.

Dneska ale je. Dneska ano, protože ty běžné, denní povinnosti dokážou aspoň na chvíli odvést jeho pozornost od věcí, které jsou tak děsivé, že jsou tím posledním, na co by chtěl Merlin myslet.

Protože Gaius říkal, že žádný člověk nemůže útok Dorochy přežít.

Merlin se bojí pomyslet na to, co to znamená.

xXx

„Merline."

Merlin se zarazí na místě cestou ke dveřím, a pomalu se otočí. Na co si Artuš vzpomněl teď? Jakou další práci se mu rozhodl hodit na hlavu?

Jenže Artuš nevypadá pobaveně, jako obyčejně, když si z něj chce dělat legraci, nebo ho chce ještě jednou poslat vyprat mu prádlo nebo se postarat o koně, nebo mu znovu oznámit, že je idiot a neschopný sluha. Tváří se vážně, obličej kamenný, a mírně se mračí. „Poslouchej, to, co se stalo s tou Dorochou…" začne tiše.

„Artuši," skočí mu Merlin do řeči a zavrtí hlavou, protože si není jistý, jestli má sílu na takový rozhovor. Je snad tohle ta chvíle, kdy Artušovi řekne, že má magii?

Je tohle ta chvíle, kdy Artuš zjistí, že mu Merlin celé roky lhal, že mu tajil něco tak důležitého, jako to, že může čarovat, a rozhodne se, že mu už nemůže věřit?

Artuš jen nesouhlasně potřese hlavou a zvedne ruku, prsty roztažené, aby ho zarazil. „Děkuju ti," řekne princ tlumeně a jeho výraz zjemní. V očích se mu objeví něco zvláštního, vřelého, a on najednou vypadá mnohem otevřeněji, úplně jinak než jako když je nucen dělat neotřesitelného, neomylného prince regenta. Teď je jenom Artuš. „Zachránil jsi mi život."

Merlin protočí oči. „Jo, asi jo," souhlasí a zazubí se na něj.

Artuš na něj zírá, jako by chtěl ještě něco říct (jako by se ho chtěl zeptat, jak se mu povedlo přežít), ale nakonec jen pomalu přikývne a nechá ho jít.

Merlin nikdy nebyl šťastnější, že se ho nezeptal.

xXx

Kilgharrah přiletí na Merlinovo první zavolání.

„Mladý čaroději," osloví ho a mírně skloní hlavu, klidný jako vždycky, připravený říct mu nějakou další hádanku. „Čemu vděčím za tvoje pozvání?"

Merlin se zamračí a rozhlédne se okolo sebe, po ztemnělé louce, jako by se chtěl přesvědčit, že poblíž není nikdo, kdo by je poslouchal, i když ve skutečnosti chce jen získat pár vteřin navíc, aby dal dohromady souvislou větu.

Jak se vůbec má na něco takového zeptat? Jak se má zeptat velkého draka, proč je ještě naživu, když měl už tolikrát zemřít?

„Je se mnou něco špatně?" zeptá se a skoro sebou trhne, když si představí, co by mu na takovou otázku řekl Artuš.

 _Hodně věcí, Merline, hodně věcí._

Kilgharrah nakloní tu svoji obrovskou hlavu na stranu, a na okamžik vypadá skoro zmateně, jestli je něco takového u draka vůbec možné. „Co tím myslíš, Merline?"

Merlin uhne pohledem a polkne a najednou si není jistý, jestli chce vůbec slyšet odpověď. Zaváhá, ale pak zvedne hlavu a podívá se upřeně na draka, protože pokud mu to neřekne on, kdo jiný by mohl? „Proč mě Dorocha nedokázala zabít? Žádný člověk nepřežije její dotek, ale já…" Zhluboka se nadechne. „Proč jsem nezemřel?"

Velký drak skloní hlavu, jako by se snažil podívat se na něj trochu víc zblízka. „Jsi _Emrys_ , mladý čaroději. Není toho moc, co bych ti mohl říct. Jednou sám zjistíš, co to znamená."

xXx

Merlin je zmatený a zamyšlený a během několika týdnů dvakrát zachraňuje Artuše (a celé království, samozřejmě, protože tak je to pokaždé, šílení čarodějové nebo nepřátelští urození pánové, kteří se rozhodli zabít krále a převzít vládu nad jeho královstvím a řekli si, že k tomu použijí magii).

Gaius se mračí a starostlivě ho pozoruje, ale pro jednou se ho na nic neptá.

xXx

„Už se nesměješ," řekne Artuš tiše jednou večer, když pro něj Merlin připravuje postel.

Merlin zvedne hlavu od polštáře, který právě natřepává, a obrátí se k Artušovi. „Cože?" zeptá se zmateně a potřese hlavou.

Artuš odloží pero na stůl a opře se v židli, dlaně na područkách. Hlavu nakloní na stranu a nespouští z Merlina pozorný pohled, oči přivřené a v šeru několika svíček překvapivě temné. „Pořád se tváříš tak vážně," zamumlá a vypadá přitom ustaraně. „Dřív ses pořád smál, ale teď… Už se ani neusměješ."

Merlin uhne pohledem.

xXx

Všude okolo je tma a Merlin si není jistý, jestli to znamená, že je noc, protože má tak těžká víčka, že v sobě nemůže najít sílu otevřít oči a podívat se.

Hlava mu třeští bolestí a on si nemůže vzpomenout, co se vlastně stalo, a kde teď je, a má chuť začít nadávat, jen kdyby neměl tak zatraceně sucho v krku, a mohl se trochu pohnout a třeba se i _podívat_ , kde to vlastně je.

Merlin se pokusí soustředit se na svět okolo sebe, na slabou, známou vůni bylin a ohně a trochu těžký vzduch, takže asi nejsou někde v tábořišti v lese, což znamená, že mu nejspíš nespadla na hlavu žádná větev, nebo ho od té doby aspoň stihli dopravit zpátky do hradu (což není úplně povzbudivé, protože pokud mu opravdu spadla na hlavu větev, zatímco byli na další z tisíce loveckých výprav, jak dlouho byl mimo, že ho stihli dostat zpátky do Kamelotu?), protože si je celkem jistý, že to, co má pod sebou je jeho vlastní postel, a –

Někdo ho drží za ruku, zjistí překvapeně, silné, hřejivé prsty, které jemně svírají ty jeho, příliš velké na to, aby to byla Gwen, a se zhrublou kůží na bříškách prstů i v dlani, jako u někoho, kdo nosí těžké věci nebo používá zbraně, takže to není Gaius.

Merlin s námahou otevře oči – a bůhví proč má pocit, že to je to nejtěžší, co v životě udělal – a všude okolo je příjemné, měkké šero, a jemu okamžik trvá, než zjistí, že je opravdu ve svém pokoji na hradě. Ale na tom nějak moc nezáleží, protože někdo sedí vedle něj a mírně se nad ním sklání a on nemůže pořádně zaostřit pohled a vidí jen spoustu červené.

„Merline?" ozve se nad ním tiše známý hlas a Merlin znovu zavře oči a je tak těžké je znovu – „Notak, otevři je," řekne Artuš a Merlin ho bezděky poslechne a zamrká a před očima se mu konečně trochu vyjasní.

Artuš sedí na židli vedle jeho postele, pozorně ho sleduje, mírně zamračený. Na čele má pár jemných vrásek a vypadá unaveně, jako by už chvíli pořádně nespal, a když se na něj Merlin podívá, trochu se na něj usměje, s úlevou, a Merlin se překvapeně nadechne, protože Artuš ho _drží za ruku_.

Kruci, jak moc špatně na tom vlastně je?

„Co se stalo?" podaří se mu zeptat, a ať to bylo cokoli, je si celkem jistý, že to přežije, protože teď, když se mu povedlo konečně otevřít oči, začíná se cítit líp. Dokonce i ta příšerná bolest hlavy se pomalu někam ztrácí.

Artuš pohodí hlavou. „Musíš přestat krást moje jídlo," řekne mu, jako by se pokoušel uvolnit atmosféru nesmyslným vtipem, ale nepřestává se přitom tvářit smrtelně vážně, v obličeji bledý.

Merlin zmateně zamrká.

Artuš si povzdychne. „Skoro jsi zemřel, Merline," oznámí mu tiše a jeho hlas je hrubý a chraplavý a plný něčeho, co Merlin neumí pojmenovat, jen ví, že když to slyší, rozbuší se mu srdce. A mladý král se pořád nezvedá ze svého místa vedle jeho postele, a nepouští jeho ruku, jen na něj zírá, prakticky bez mrknutí, jako by se bál zavřít oči, protože kdyby to udělal, i kdyby jen na okamžik, Merlin zmizí. Oči má temné a Merlin musí polknout a uhnout pohledem, aby se mohl soustředit, protože nemá ani tušení, co to znamená.

„Ehm," odkašle si tlumeně a Artuš se na něj nepřestává dívat, obličej plný starostí a rty pevně stisknuté k sobě, pod očima tmavé kruhy a vlasy rozcuchané, a Merlin si teprve teď všimne, že na sobě má stále totéž oblečení, které měl, když ho viděl naposledy, jako by od něj Artuš neodešel, ani aby se převlékl.

„Tvoje jídlo…" dostane ze sebe Merlin trochu zpomaleně, hrdlo sevřené, a když mu dojde, co Artuš vlastně říká, rychle se v posteli posadí. „Někdo ti otrávil jídlo? Jsi v pořádku? Kdo to byl?"

Artuš na něj zaraženě zírá, naprosto nechápavý. „Já jsem samozřejmě nic nejedl, po tom, co ses složil k zemi," prohodí a potřese hlavou, jako by to mělo Merlina napadnout. Nebo jako by nechápal, proč se Merlin tak stará, když je to evidentně on, kdo leží v posteli a ještě před chvílí byl napůl mrtvý.

„Málem jsi _zemřel_ ," zopakuje Artuš a mírně se mu přitom chvěje hlas. Jeho prsty ještě zpevní sevření tam, kde drží Merlinovu dlaň, ale jen na okamžik, a pak ho pustí a vstane ze židle, která v Merlinově pokoji rozhodně nikdy předtím nebyla, a prsty si projede vlasy. V obličeji má tak syrové emoce, že se Merlin na chvíli nemůže nadechnout, protože to vypadá skoro jako, jako –

Merlin potřese hlavou.

Artušovi klesnou ramena a on dlouze vydechne a najednou vypadá unavený, když se na něj dívá, paže volně spuštěné podél boků. „Nevím, co bych…" zamumlá a nespouští z něj přitom pohled. Pak si odkašle, a když znovu promluví, je jeho hlas trochu jistější, i když absolutně neupřímný. „Nevím, co bych musel slíbit příštímu sluhovi, kdyby se rozkřiklo, že ses v mých službách _otrávil_."

Merlin neodpoví, a Artuš mu jeho pohled pár vteřin oplácí, než se na něj pousměje a kývne hlavou a bez dalšího slova odejde.

Merlina by zajímalo, jestli to, co chtěl říct ve skutečnosti, opravdu bylo _nevím, co bych bez tebe dělal_ , nebo jestli se mu to jen zdálo.

xXx

Merlin pozoruje, jak Artuš trénuje svoje rytíře.

Král vypadá uvolněně, obličej naprosto klidný, když muže nutí, aby spolu ve dvojicích bojovali, a sám šermuje s Percivalem. Je jistý v nohách a mečem se ohání, jako by to bylo prodloužení jeho vlastní ruky, a ne kus kovu, i když musí být zatraceně unavený, podle toho, co naznačoval Gaius.

Ale zdá se, že je zase ve svém živlu, když komanduje rytíře a pobíhá po svém tréninkovém place a čas od času se ohlédne po Merlinovi, jako by se chtěl přesvědčit, že je Merlin pořád na svém místě na lavičce na okraji louky, a neztratil se mu během těch posledních několika minut od chvíle, kdy ho naposledy kontroloval, a nedostal se zase do nějakých problémů.

Protože, samozřejmě, to _Merlin_ je ten, kdo se pokaždé dostává do problémů.

Merlin protočí oči, když Artuš srazí Percivala k zemi, a volné chvíle, než se jeho protivník znovu vyhrabe na nohy, využije k tomu, aby ho znovu zkontroloval, stejně, jako to dělá celé dopoledne. Svým vlastním, otravným způsobem je to ve skutečnosti skoro roztomilé.

Gwaine za ním přiběhne, když Artuš dnešní trénink konečně označí za ukončený, a jeho výzbroj přitom jen řinčí. Ve tváři má široký úsměv, když ho obejme. „Jsem rád, že jsi v pořádku!" oznámí mu nadšeně a Merlin se přes jeho rameno rozhlédne po ostatních rytířích. Několik z něj na něj povzbudivě kývne, Leon se usměje. Percival mu zamává, pomalu, jako by ho bolely všechny svaly, co má.

„Myslím, že Gaius vám to popsal hůř, než jaké to doopravdy bylo," prohodí Merlin pobaveně.

Gwaine ho konečně pustí a na krok od něj ustoupí, aby mu viděl do tváře. Jeho ramena ale nepustí. „Gaius?" zeptá se a potřese hlavou, jedno obočí zvednuté. „Spíš naše princezna. Nastěhoval se ti do pokoje a kromě Gaia k tobě odmítal kohokoli pustit. Celé dva dny ho nikdo pořádně neviděl."

Merlin překvapeně zamrká, a i když se Gwaine vesele zasměje a poplácá ho po rameni a ještě jednou mu zopakuje, jak je dobře, že mu nic není, než odběhne za ostatními, Merlin si ho nevšímá a místo toho přes cvičiště a záplavu rudých plášťů vyhledá Artušův pohled.

Král stojí kus od ostatních rytířů, v ruce pořád třímá meč – ten, který používá při tréninku, ne ten, který pro něj Merlin vyrobil a pak ho nechal vytáhnout ho z kamene, uprostřed lesa a před všemi jeho lidmi – a zírá na něj, jinak, než když ho předtím kontroloval, oči v jasném dni neuvěřitelně modré a zranitelné.

„Vážně?" zamumlá si Merlin sám pro sebe a potřese hlavou, aby se soustředil.

Artuš, skoro jako by slyšel jeho tichou otázku, pomalu přikývne.

xXx

Když k němu později toho večera Artuš ve svých komnatách přijde, vezme jeho tvář měkce do dlaní a beze slova ho políbí, Merlin mu polibek bez zaváhání oplatí.

xXx

„Měl jsem zemřít, že ano?"

Gaius se zarazí, ramena napjatá, a pak položí misku, v které právě cosi míchá, a pomalu se otočí ke schůdkům k Merlinovu pokoji, kde mladý čaroděj právě stojí. Mírně se zamračí. „Merline…"

Merlin potřese zamítavě hlavou a sejde schůdky. „Ne, nemyslím v tom smyslu, že bych chtěl, nebo tak něco, ale…" zamračí se a na okamžik zaváhá. „Kdybych byl kdokoli jiný, už bych byl mrtvý, že?"

Gaius několik dlouhých vteřin mlčí. „Nebylo nic, co bych pro tebe ještě mohl udělat, ne," potvrdí pomalu a upřeně na něj přitom zírá, zjevně hluboce zamyšlený. „Ten jed, co lord Edwin použil, je smrtelný a není na něj protijed."

Merlin přikývne. „Takže jsem _měl_ zemřít."

„Podle všech mých znalostí? Ano." Gaius k němu dojde a položí mu dlaň na rameno, jen zlehka, jako starostlivý otec. „Merline, musíš na sebe být opatrnější. Jsem už příliš starý na to, abych si o tebe musel pořád dělat takové starosti. A Artuš se mohl zbláznit strachy o tebe. Dokonce chtěl vyrazit najít další květinu, protože ti to minule pomohlo. Trvalo mi celou věčnost, než jsem ho přesvědčil, že by to nebylo k ničemu dobré, a že ti nejvíc pomůže, když tu zůstane s tebou. Nehnul se od tebe ani na krok, dal si sem přinést i židli, aby tady mohl zůstat."

Merlin pomalu přikývne.

Artuš mu chtěl přivézt kytku, která by mu pomohla, protože to ho zachránilo naposledy, když se napil z toho otráveného poháru od Nimueh. Jenže tehdy mu ta kytka nepomohla, protože ji dostal příliš pozdě. A on se na to nikdy doopravdy neptal, protože měl strach to slyšet, protože podle Gaia tehdy na okamžik skutečně zemřel, přestal dýchat, i když ne na dlouho, a tentokrát tam žádná kytka ani nebyla, jen smrtelný jed, a on je stejně tady, stejně jako po té noci, kdy ho napadla Dorocha, jejíž dotek žádný člověk nemohl přežít, pořád je tady, a znamená to snad, že nemůže – že _nemůže_ –?

Merlin se roztřese po celém těle a najednou si musí sednout, aby se mu nepodlomila kolena.

„Možná ještě nebyl tvůj čas," řekne Gaius tiše. „Možná tvoje magie ví, že toho budeš muset ještě hodně dokázat, než budeš moci zemřít."

xXx

Merlin mlčky zírá do zrcadla v Artušových komnatách, a i když ví, že by se měl pohnout a něco dělat, třeba ustlat tu zatracenou královskou postel nebo odnést vyprat Artušovo oblečení, aspoň tu tuniku, kterou měl Artuš včera večer na sobě, když se Merlinovi povedlo převrhnout na něj sklenici s vínem, nebo mu vyleštit sbírku bot nebo alespoň vytřít podlahu, aby tu bylo čisto, až se Artuš vrátí ze svého tréninku (tyranizování?) rytířů, nemůže se přimět od svého odrazu odtrhnout pohled.

Pátravě se na sebe dívá a hledá něco, co by bylo jinak, něco, čeho si dřív možná nevšiml, ale co by mu naznačilo, co se vlastně děje, jenže tam nic není. Vypadá pořád stejně, i když trochu starší a nejistý. Ale pořád je to ta samá bledá kůže a vlasy, co se nedají pořádně učesat, a směšně velké uši a oči, které jsou teď možná zmatené a snad i trochu vyděšené, ale jinak pořád stejné. Žádná známka toho, že se mu něco stalo, že se s ním něco _děje_.

Jak je něco takového vůbec možné? Jak je možné, že vypadá pořád stejně, když byl už tolikrát donucen udělat příšerná rozhodnutí? Jak může vypadat pořád stejně, když přežil otravu smrtelným jedem a když odstrčil Artuše stranou a vrhnul se před něj, ačkoli si byl jistý, že ho čeká smrt, když je napadla Dorocha? Jak může vypadat pořád stejně, i když zabíjel a vypustil na Kamelot rozzuřeného draka a otrávil Morganu? Když na chvíli opravdu zemřel, protože se napil z otráveného poháru?

Mírně se předkloní, prsty pevně sevřené kolem zlatého rámu zrcadla. Jak to mohl všechno _přežít_?

„Když se budeš do toho zrcadla dívat takhle intenzivně ještě chvíli, tak pukne," ozve se za ním Artušův pobavený hlas.

Merlin se bezděky usměje a pomalu se otočí. „Vážně?"

Artuš stojí u dveří svých komnat, ramenem se opírá o futra, paže založené na hrudi. Protočí oči, ale ve tváři přitom má široký úsměv. „Ne," řekne tiše, když ovládne svůj obličej a podaří se mu zvážnět. Pomalu dojde k Merlinovi a dotkne se jeho tváře. Mírně se pousměje. „Ale pokud ti to přestanu říkat, budeš si o sobě moc myslet."

xXx

Mnohem později té noci, když je sám ve tmě svého pokoje, se konečně odváží položit si tu otázku, která se mu v Artušových komnatách, když stál před tím velkým zrcadlem, drala na jazyk.

 _Jsem vůbec ještě pořád člověk?_

xXx

Artuš na něj nevěřícně hledí, když mu Merlin oznámí, že s ním tentokrát nepůjde.

Merlin mu oplácí pohled, protože od něj nemůže odtrhnout oči, a kouše se do rtu, aby nic neřekl. Chce mu říct, ať nikam nejezdí, ať zůstane v Kamelotu, ale ví, že i když se o to pokusí, bude to k ničemu, protože Morgana a její armáda ohrožují obyvatele království, a Artuš není král, který by komukoli dovolil, aby ubližoval jeho lidem.

Nikdy by se nenechal přesvědčit, aby zůstal na hradě, v bezpečí a daleko od bitvy, zatímco jeho muži půjdou do boje.

Merlin mu chce říct, ať zůstane, jenže tohle je Camlann, bitva, která byla Artušovi předpovězena už před lety, možná staletími, dřív než se kterýkoli z nich vůbec narodil (Artušova smrt, a Merlin se opravdu snaží na to nemyslet), a Merlin mu nemůže nijak pomoct, protože mu Morgana ukradla jeho magii. A i když chce jít s ním, neopustit ho, vyrazit s ním do boje, klidně i bez magie, jen aby ho nemusel opustit, aby mu mohl zůstat po boku, i kdyby to mělo znamenat jeho smrt – a proč by na tom vůbec mělo záležet, když ví, že by nemohl žít _bez něj_ – jenže možná existuje možnost, jak pomoct.

A tak jen zavře oči, aby ho nezradily slzy, protože Artuš se na něj pořád nevěřícně dívá, a sklopí hlavu. „Omlouvám se," zašeptá.

xXx

V krystalové jeskyni je vlhko a tma, ale Merlin není sám.

Jeho otec klečí po jeho boku tam, kde Merlin leží na tvrdé podlaze, a sklání se nad ním, ve tváři hrdost a němé povzbuzení.

„Jakou máme naději, bez mé magie?" zeptá se Merlin tiše, unavený, tak _unavený_ … Možná zlomený.

Uvidí ještě vůbec někdy Artuše? Bylo to všechno k ničemu? Všechny ty roky?

„Merline," řekne jeho otec tlumeně, chápavý. Mírně se usměje. „Jsi víc než jen syn svého otce. Jsi syn země. Moře. Oblohy. Magie je základem tohoto světa. A ty ses narodil z magie." Krátce se odmlčí. „Jsi magie sama. Nemůžeš ztratit to, čím jsi."

Když mu otec řekne, že má věřit, protože vždycky byl a vždycky bude, Merlin ani není překvapený.

xXx

„Mám magii," řekne Merlin potmě a uprostřed lesa. Třese se po celém těle a v očích ho pálí slzy a mezi prsty mu protéká Artušova krev, rudá a teplá, a Artuš se na něj dívá se strachem a jako by ho nikdy doopravdy neznal.

xXx

Merlin sedí v trávě a svírá Artuše v náručí, paže obemknuté kolem jeho pasu, zatímco se o něj Artuš opírá celou vahou, slabý jako ještě nikdy.

Není to daleko, k Avalonu. Je to kousek, ale oni přišli o koně a Artuš nemůže udělat další krok a hlava mu stále padá na stranu, jak ji nedokáže udržet vzpřímeně a Merlin neví, co má dělat. Jak ho zachránit.

„Jenom mě drž, prosím," dostane ze sebe Artuš a zvedne k němu oči.

Merlin se musí kousnout do rtu, aby zadržel slzy.

Artuš je těžký v jeho náručí, prakticky nepohyblivý, když se hlavou opírá o jeho rameno, tvář přitisknutou k jeho, a jeho dech je tichý a slabý, oči unavené. Omluvné.

Merlin ví, že nikdy nedokážou dojít až k jezeru. Ví, že zklamal.

„Mrzí mě to," zamumlá a po tváři mu sklouzne slza. Skloní hlavu a rty se dotkne Artušova spánku, jen lehce, jako pohlazení. „Mrzí mě to," zopakuje.

Artuš se usměje. „Jsem rád, že jsi tady se mnou, Merline," oznámí tak tiše, že ho Merlin sotva slyší.

xXx

Toho dne, kdy se Artuš vrátí, stojí Merlin bez hnutí na břehu jezera Avalon, připravený, jako celých posledních pár dní. Je to magie, ta síla, která tvoří svět, co ho sem zavolala. Cítil to, jako změnu ve vzduchu, jako tiché volání, které ho lákalo zpátky tam, kde to začalo, na břeh Avalonu, tiché šeptání ve větru, jak se celý svět připravoval na to, že se vrátí jeho největší král.

Merlin se nepohne, když se hladina jezera zčeří, protože sám pořád nemůže uvěřit tomu, že je to opravdu tady, a pak se nad hladinou objeví blonďatá hlava, obličej, který vídal před očima celou tu věčnost, co byl sám, a Artuš se pomalu začne brodit vodou směrem k němu, mokré vlasy přilepené k čelu, a oblečený v brnění, i s tím hloupým (perfektním) rudým pláštěm kamelotských rytířů, a vypadá, jako by vůbec neuběhlo patnáct století, jako by vůbec nebyl pryč, a Merlin se mu rozběhne naproti.

Protože Artuš je zpátky, po všem tom čekání, po tom, co Merlin tak selhal a nedokázal ho zachránit, se k němu Artuš konečně zase vrátil, a Merlin běží a stříká kolem sebe vodu na všechny strany, protože se k němu chce dostat co nejrychleji.

Merlin zaváhá a zastaví se těsně před ním, vodu po pás, a nejistě ho pozoruje, protože co když, co když –

 _Co když už ho Artuš nechce?_

Artuš se na něj usměje, a najednou vypadá tak mladě, skoro chlapecky, jako tehdy, když byl ještě princ, ne král se spoustou zodpovědnosti a s královstvím, o které se musel postarat, a Merlin mu ten úsměv bez přemýšlení oplatí a udělá ten poslední krok, který je ještě dělí od sebe a obejme svého krále tak prudce, že je oba dva málem srazí do vody.

„Artuši!" dostane ze sebe a jeho hlas je chraplavý, a Artuš ho pevně sevře v náruči, paže kolem jeho pasu, jeho dech horký tam, kde Merlina šimrá na spánku.

Merlin se směje a vzlyká najednou a nemůže přestat. Prsty zatíná do jeho ramenou, do té kroužkové košile, kterou tisíckrát čistil a leštil, tisíckrát ji Artušovi pomáhal obléct a zase svléct, a ve které ho nakonec uložil do pohřební loďky a poslal ho na ostrov Avalon, a obličej mu zaboří do krku, přesně tam, kde mu končí výzbroj, a Artuš voní pořád stejně, i po těch stovkách let, kdy byl pryč.

Artuš ho chytí za ramena a mírně se od něj odtáhne, aby mu viděl do tváře. Ale nepustí ho, obličej jemný. Mírně se usmívá a po obličeji mu kloužou kapky vody, a on vypadá skoro jako by plakal. „Čekal jsi," zamumlá tiše, slaně pořád na Merlinových ramenou, a i když to nezní jako otázka, tváří se, jako by tomu nemohl uvěřit.

Jako by pořád ještě nemohl uvěřit tomu, že by byl Merlin ochotný udělat pro něj cokoli.

„Čekal jsi na mě," zopakuje Artuš trochu hlasitěji, hlas pevnější, a on zvedne ruce a vezme Merlinovu tvář do dlaní, stejně jako kdysi dávno, když byl ještě král a Merlin jeho sluha, tehdy, když ho poprvé políbil.

Merlin pomalu přikývne. „Samozřejmě," souhlasí tlumeně a ani na okamžik přitom od Artuše neodtrhne pohled. „Vždycky na tebe počkám."


End file.
